


The Demon Visits

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Hate Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: Alfred isn't pleased when he finds Ra's al Ghul sneaking around Wayne Manor.





	The Demon Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after 4x04.

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing here?”

Ra’s barely reacted. He continued pacing over to Thomas Wayne's old writing desk, where he picked up the first framed photograph he came across. He studied it with a vague hint of mirth, and scorn. “I’m looking for Bruce. Fetch him for me.”

Alfred knew in his gut that it was a mistake to get too close, but that monster putting his hands on Bruce's things, on a picture of his dear departed parents no less, made his blood boil. He strode over to him and snatched it out of his hands. He put it back where it was supposed to be.

Bruce had said Ra’s wanted to make him his heir. That would never happen, not on Alfred's watch.

“He’s not in. Now, if you know what's good for you, you’ll get out.”

Ra’s made no move to leave. Instead, he looked Alfred over, before letting out a soft scoff of amusement.

“Remarkable. You really seem to believe you can keep him from me.”

“You’re damn right I can.”

Alfred didn't believe all the stories he’d read about Ra’s, but even if he had it wouldn't change anything. He trusted Bruce to choose his own path, but where he could, he would protect him until his dying breath.

Ra’s had killed a friend of Bruce's. Right in front of him. Alfred hadn't been there when it had happened, but he had seen what it had done to him.

He’d seen the murdered boy’s parents.

He never wanted Bruce to see Ra’s again.

“I think Bruce is entitled to make his own decisions on who he sees.” Ra's remarked, a smirk creeping slowly onto his incredibly punchable face.

“That's rich, coming from a manipulative bastard like you.” Alfred replied, his hands were balled up into tight fists. He had struck him at the GCPD, but only once. If Gordon hadn't stopped him he would have done it again.

“There's no need for rudeness.”

Alfred wanted to kill him. He spoke through gritted teeth.

“Bruce will never be your heir, or whatever it is you have planned for him.” He ended the sentence with a hard prod on Ra’s chest. It wasn't enough, but it was either that or he’d sock him across the jaw again. If he did that, he wouldn't be able to stop. Besides, he’d just done the carpets.

The smirk on his face grew wider, it practically became a sneer. “Never is an overly certain term. I can wait a very long time for him to change his mind. Far longer than you can.”

“Not if you keep talking like that you can't.”

“Are you threatening me?”

It was too much. He was too smug. Too sure that he could simply waltz into the Manor and say whatever he pleased. Alfred didn't punch him on the jaw, but he did grab him by the front of his shirt and slam him roughly into the nearest wall.

The impact was loud, and had to be painful. Alfred expected retaliation, but Ra’s just laughed at him.

“He’s going to choose me. You know that, don't you?”

Alfred drew him forward, then knocked him back into the wall again. It was every bit as hard, if not harder.

“Shut up!”

For a moment Alfred thought he might actually have gotten him to be quiet, but that didn't last for long. Ra’s’ eyes shone bright with something resembling mischief, and he shifted against the wall, as if he was getting comfortable on a slightly worn out mattress. He raised his chin up and with a self satisfied sigh he divulged his observations. “Of course you know. That's why you’re so angry.”

“I thought I told you to keep your bastard mouth shut.”

Ra’s chuckled and shook his head.

It was like he wanted him to hit him. Alfred was tempted to give him what he wanted, and more. He was a bit lanky, and while he had probably picked up a few tricks in his two-thousand or so years of life, Alfred was sure he could take him.

At least, he could if it was a fair fight. What happened next wasn't a fair fight.

Ra’s took advantage of how close they were, mere inches apart, and he kissed him. Alfred’s immediate reaction was to pull away, but Ra’s held him there, fingers curled round the lapels of his waistcoat, his tongue already in his mouth.

Alfred should have been disgusted, but a good kiss was a good kiss, and he was more starved for one of those than he was willing to admit. Two-thousand years evidently gave you time to pick up more than just combat skills.

When it ended, he found himself leaning into the other man, instead of pushing him away.

Ra’s opened his mouth to speak, probably to say something derisive and haughty, but Alfred stopped him before he started with another kiss.

He was a little out of practice, but he made up for that with enthusiasm. He felt Ra’s press his hands onto his shoulders and push encouragingly close to him. Bodies pressed together, the two men soon ended up on one of the fireside couches.

Alfred didn't want to hear him speak, because he knew he’d boast, or act like this had changed Alfred's mind somehow, so he clapped a hand over his mouth and moved his head to the side so he could get at his neck. When he glanced up at his face, after leaving a mess of love bites on his throat, he saw that Ra’s eyes were half lidded and glazed over. Moans came out muffled from behind Alfred's palm.

Then suddenly, as Alfred leaned down to kiss him again, there was pain.

The bastard had bit him!

“Ow! What did you do that for?” He pulled his hand away and pressed down on the teeth marks that had been left behind. There was blood. Not a lot of it, but enough to be alarming. “That's the last time I put anything near your mouth.”

“We’ll see.” Ra’s replied, and he grinned devilishly, the flames from the fire illuminating his face and adding to the picture.

Alfred was unimpressed. He wiped his hand on his shirt then grabbed the front of Ra’s’. He pulled it open, black buttons popping off all about the room. Alfred would tidy them up later.

He stayed true to his word and avoided Ra’s mouth. Instead, he planted firm, wet kisses down the other man’s exposed torso. The sinewy, svelte body was surprisingly pliant. Although Ra’s was clearly grappling with the urge to arch his back and press into Alfred's lips, he didn't flinch or squirm away either. He let Alfred do as he pleased, because he was enjoying it, and while Alfred didn't much like what it said about him, he liked it too.

“Turn over.” Alfred ordered, after he had his fill of kissing.

Ra’s raised an eyebrow, and made no effort to do as he was told.

“I think not.” He said, and Alfred grabbed him by the waist, bruisingly hard, threatening to do it himself, but Ra’s did not yield.

“Why? You think I’m not good enough for you?” Alfred accused, irritable, and impatient. He was hard inside of his pants, and he wanted to do something about that. Something more than foreplay.

“You aren't, but that isn't the point.”

Alfred's fingers pressed harder onto the other man's flesh. “You better watch your mouth, mate.”

Ra’s smirked. “Calm yourself. Your lowly status is not my primary concern. It is the lack of lubrication.”

“What makes you think-”

“I doubt you carry some on your person.”

Of course, he was right. “I ought to flip you over anyway.”

Ra’s was unintimidated, and even seemed amused by the threat. “I don't think you would.”

“Why’s that then?”

Ra’s shook his head with a laugh. “Do you really have to ask that? You aren't the type of man who would-”

He let out a short grunt of surprise as Alfred forcefully (and rather unceremoniously) turned him over onto his stomach.

Alfred had enough of Ra's ridiculing him. He was right, he wasn't the type of man to force himself on another, but that didn't mean he wanted to keep looking at his self-satisfied face.

“You’re right, but I prefer the view from here.” He kept one hand on the other man's back and with his spare he tugged open his pants and yanked them down just low enough so he could get his cock out. Ra’s’ pants stayed up for the meantime, and Alfred could hear him complain that this had not been agreed upon.

“Maybe not, but you breaking into this house wasn't agreed upon either now, was it?” He slid his hand down Ra’s back and gave one of his ass cheeks a firm squeeze. His other hand was wrapped around his cock and he had already started to stroke it with slow, deliberate movements. He was going to enjoy this.

He expected more resistance from the man, but other than a few annoyed growls he was mostly cooperative.

Alfred wondered if it had been a while since someone had stood up to him, even put him in his place. He wondered if part of him had secretly been hoping for this.

It would certainly explain his God awful attitude.

He lay a hard smack onto the centre of his ass, and Ra’s gasped as the sound cut through the relatively quiet room.

“Get on your knees.” Alfred instructed, and this time, Ra’s actually did what Alfred told him. He moaned in approval as the trouser clad ass brushed against the tip of his cock. He held him by the waist, and began rocking his hips back and forth, letting his shaft rub against his ass. He swore under his breath. It felt good, not as good as fucking him be, but Ra’s had been right, he wasn't going to force that on him.

There was a slight rustling beneath him and Alfred became aware that Ra’s had started touching himself too. He didn't mind. On the contrary, the fact that he was turned on enough to do that fanned his ego nicely.

“Bet you wish you'd let me fuck you now, don’t you?” He reached forward and grabbed a fistful of his dark grey hair. “Instead, you're going to leave here with cum stains all over your nice, fancy clothes.”

He tugged his head back and Ra’s let out several increasingly sharp, desperate moans. Alfred joined him, because as awful as the man bending over for him was, those sounds were bloody gorgeous. It didn't take much longer for him to peak, and true to his word he left streaks of his seed over the seat of Ra’s’ pants.

“Right, up you get.” He didn't know for sure if Ra’s had came, but judging by his reaction, he hadn't. Alfred was relieved. He didn't much fancy having to clean that up before Bruce came back.

“You can't be serious.” Ra’s protested, and Alfred made no effort to hide how that amused him.

“I’m completely serious. Master Bruce is due back any moment, and I'm guessing you don't want him to see you rutting against your hand like you’re in heat.”

That was a lie. He didn't expect Bruce back for at least another hour.

However, Ra’s couldn't call his bluff and risk that kind of humiliation, so he got up onto his feet and shut over his torn shirt as best as he could. His face was slightly flushed, and his hair disheveled, and if it was someone else looking like that Alfred would have thought it was endearing. As it was, he found it immensely satisfying.

“You’ll regret this.” Ra’s warned, and Alfred found himself grinning at hurt pride that was evident in his voice.

A bruised ego was the least he deserved, but it was a start.

“I very much doubt that.” Alfred replied, and he watched with satisfaction as Ra’s made a speedy exit out of the Manor.


End file.
